Moonlight and Snowfall
by ArkytiorOswinSong
Summary: A tragic event reunite Jack Frost with Sophie Bennett who reenters his life armed with magic and with a complex past of her own. Nightmares are attacking the dreams of children and a Giant will rise once more from its rest. Will Jack be able to trust Sophie and fight old and new enemies? Features crossovers from other movies.


**Moonlight and Snowfall by ArkytiorOswinSong**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

_Chapter One: Reconnecting with the Forgotten_

Far, far away, deep in the glaciers of Alaska, where the chilly, icy weather would have worn a normal mortal to an incoherent shivering state, a dark nightmarish figure crossed the rough, troublesome surface of the ice. Many times the figure slipped and cursed the Man in the Moon for locking away such a terrible creature in a place like this. It was official: he _hated_ Alaska.

The figure was sleek and tall, his skin dark grey and long spiky hair ebony black which made it easy for the Immortal to be spotted. His golden eyes looked on ahead in determination as he weathered the cold. Due to the blistering winds, his robes flew in the air. He would not be stopped from just a little weather. He would plunge the world in fear and darkness as he nearly did years ago. _Just a little further, _he urged himself.

Pitch Black was an Immortal on a mission. He would have his revenge on the Guardians and rule the world in fear. He would, if it was the last thing he did. Escaping his fears was horrible to say the least. The Guardians had humiliated him by locking him in a world of his own fears. The Lord of Fear's own fear. How ironic. If he wasn't said Lord of Fear he would have laughed.

Pitch Black came to a stop. A large, gigantic dark shadow could be made out beneath the ice. Underneath his feet, under several metres of ice, was the ultimate weapon to use against the Guardians. Eons ago, when human life just began walking, this being was born out of chaos and threatened to destroy the world. If the Man on the Moon's Champion hadn't gotten in the way, he would have succeeded.

Now all was needed to free the giant was winter's own chill. Pitch Black smirked. Perhaps it was time to pay Jack Frost a visit.

**. . . . . . . . . **

Jack Frost was a lot of things now: Guardian of Fun, the Spirit of Winter, a brother, a best friend, and a –and he quotes this from North –'good person'. Jack wasn't that bad. He could be quite mischievous and devious at times, either it would agitating the Easter Bunny by wreaking havoc on the Warren, or creating Snow Days so kids could miss out on school, or even freezing cars so he could watch the expressions on people's faces when they discovered that their car was frozen. But he had his merits: being loyal and sticking out for his friends. For the people who truly saw him and bonded with him, he became an eternal friend, staying by their side and enjoying their company, until the day they _grew up_.

Jack had never grown up. As an immortal prankster who was quite like Peter Pan; growing up wasn't his schtick. This would dismay Bunnymund, seeing as how he would have to put with the boy who made blizzard on Easter '68 forever. But it would relieve North and Tooth for he would never change, remaining constant. Having fun forever wasn't too bad.

Jack Frost was becoming as popular and famous as Santa Claus, but children were praying to his spirit so he could make it snow on Christmas or on other days, and he could hear them all. True, it could be quite overwhelming at times, hearing so many voices, however it proved one thing: That he wouldn't be alone ever again. North showed Jack a trick that quietened the wishes of the children, hearing them selectively. It worked out good so far.

Having your first believer was a special thing. Believers, as they were politically called, were the children from all over the world –mainly children –who believed in the festive spirits and fairies such as Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy. Jamie Bennet was his name, the first child who dared to believe in Jack Frost and forevermore would, for all that he seen since then.

Of course, when they died, you could feel their loss so acutely that you thought you couldn't _exist_ without them. North had said it was a stage of mourning in soothing, comforting words, that it would eventually pass and you would in some time forget them. But Jack Frost didn't want to forget the gaped-tooth boy who smiled widely up at him. His sister, Sophie, whom they hadn't seen for quite a few years, was his second believer, and was now sadly out of the picture. Jamie was important and was often his first priority.

The funeral service took place in a cemetery where friends and family gathered. Jack attended, but watched from a distance with the other Guardians as his coffin was lowered into the ground. His mother was comforted by her new husband, Abel Ross, who was an English teacher, and was now expecting a new child. Jamie's friends who consisted of the young children that fought alongside the Guardians against Pitch Black, classmates and soccer players that were only acquaintances. They all thought he loved the sport when really he came to despise it.

It was osteosarcoma that claimed him. It had spread through his bones, claiming every bit of is body that it reduced him immobile and isolated in the decrepit hospital room that Jack _hated._ There were condescending nurses, doctors who treated his illness as if it was a regular thing (it probably was), and not to mention how he had to stay inside. Not outside where he could have fun. Jack wasn't even there when he died, as the always dreaming boy who grew into a man took his last breath and passed in his sleep.

There. Just like that. Gone. Life was cruel. Life wasn't a genie or a fairy tale or happy place; to mortals, it was the dreaded reality.

The funeral concluded. Everybody had paid their respects, immortal and mortal, and left. Tooth hugged him, giving him slight comfort. Sandy fretfully watched the frost sprite, shook hands, and silently said that things would get better. Bunnymund patted Jack on the shoulder, telling him not to do anything crazy or insane out of grief. And then North made a speech about life as a Guardian could be hard that Jack tuned out of within ten seconds.

Jack sat against the trunk of a tree not too far away from Jamie's grave, lifelessly gazing to his grave, half-comprehending the fact that he was dead and there was nothing Jack could do. It was a nice slab of stone, a heart-warming and sad description underneath his name and date of birth and death, between an ex-Marine's gravestone and another cancer victim.

What was the point of being the Spirit of Fun if it ended, creating winter when it always passed, being an immortal that live on while others died? Jack went onto having one of his rare heated existential discussions with himself for several hours. The moon, Manny, floated above, big, round and silvery as always, not even fazed by Jamie's death. Jack wondered if the moon cared about anyone.

It was the early hours of the morning when somebody visited Jamie's gravestone. Jamie almost didn't care that somebody was visiting his first believer's grave at this hour until he caught sight of the visitor.

She –it was definitely a she –stood not too away from Jamie's grave, holding a bouquet of white roses in her arms, standing still and unmoving. Her hair was sunshine yellow, streaked with moonlight silver, reaching to her waist. She wore a black biker leather jacket that cut off at her waist, a loose grey singlet that reached over her hips and a ruffled dark purple scarf draped around her neck, black shredded jeans and knee high combat boots. Overall, she looked quite bad ass.

Jack drifted in the air from the tree to behind the girl. Once he stood behind the girl, he found that her height only reached to his chest and couldn't be older than thirteen or fourteen. There was also something achingly familiar about her, like Jack had met her before.

The girl laid the roses on the ground before Jamie's grave, where it joined some floral tributes, and said, "So … I really don't know what the protocol for this is, but … well … yeah. Kind of a bit speechless right now. Err, long no see." There was a slight British brogue to her words. A London girl possibly? "I would like to continue this but I'll have to deal with something first …"

Before Jack even knew it, the girl had whirled around, materialising a thin silvery-white rod out of thin air, pressing it against the side of his neck and glared fiercely at him. Her eyes were emerald green, flecked with silver, and the features of her face were like that those of a gentle pale princess.

"Can I help you?" she asked coolly. Jack's heart was caught up in his throat. It was either because this girl was very beautiful or that she was holding a _stick_ against his throat. Jack snapped himself out of his daze, using his wooden wicked staff to take the rod from his neck, and backwards onto a grave. His toes sat on the edge of the grave and he silently apologize for this.

The girl came to her full height, wind blowing her hair, her face like that of a hardened warrior. It was the chin that gave her away. The round moon-like chin that Jamie had. _It couldn't be …_

"S-Sophie?" Jack stammered. After so many years of radio silence from the younger Bennett, she finally appears but only after Jamie _died_. Jamie had even asked for Sophie when he freaking _dying_ and she couldn't even come because Mrs Bennett made it clear, "When Sophie's father wants no news from her _other _family, he makes sure that nothing reaches Sophie".

When Sophie was three-and-three-quarters, her birthday soon approaching, something had changed one night. Of course, on this night Jack wasn't there because Jamie was at a school camp and he was too busy pranking the other kids to even pay attention to Sophie. Whatever it was, it was major. Mrs Bennett was on edge afterwards, always looking behind her, even going as far as to install an expensive security system. Sophie lived in a daze, not eating or sleeping or talking. She kept sitting on the window still in a stupor. Bunny, Jack and the others tried to coax Sophie out of her state to no avail. It was like she couldn't even see them. Though on one occasion, when Jack attempt to speak to her one night, she directly looked up at him and cupped his cheek in one hand. And when she did, she fell asleep. Jack would have been relieved, only that she did wake up. She was trapped in a coma.

This was the last straw for Mrs Bennett. She had been forced to call her estranged ex-husband, Jamie's and Sophie's father. From what Jack knew, the two weren't on the best terms, divorcing with Mrs Bennett gaining custody of her two children. Some sort of deal was struck and if Sophie's father helped her out of her coma, he would gain full custody of his daughter, absolutely no contact from Jamie or her mother whatsoever (Jack included). Sophie's father had spent one night – one night on which Jack was busy making winter in Russia and Jamie at a friend's house –and then the next day, she was back to life, breathing and eating.

The last time Jamie and Jack saw Sophie Bennett was when they reached the house in morning to see sitting in the back seat of a black mean-looking SUV, animatedly chatting to her father who was in the driver's seat, smiling, as they drove out of the neighbourhood and out of their lives. Jamie was distraught, angry that his mother relinquished custody of his sister so easily to their father. From what Jack had gathered, Jamie's father didn't even so much as asked as to how he was doing. His mother pleaded for him to understand, that it was for the best. Jack tried to search for Sophie, however there was something blocking her from him which was worrying.

Time passed, his personification who loved to play God at times and argue with Mother Earth, and eventually Jack and Jamie forgot all about Sophie.

Her thin and fair eyebrows narrowed and her face was cold to the sight. "How do you know my name?"

Jack was right. _This_ was Sophie. Sophie who looked right about ready to kill him. Sophie who was wearing adventurous and rebellious clothing, with the barest hint of a British accent, holding a silver rod in front of her to shield her from him. If she could still see him, that meant she still believed! She _believed_!

"S-Sophie," he started, hopping off the gravestone and walking towards her. Sophie backed away, holding her staff up defensively against him. "It's me. It's Jack. Don't you remember me?"

"Forgive me but I really don't remember you, _sir_," she said icily. "I just remembered I had a brother who I can't recall quite clearly two days ago. If you could remove yourself from my presence before I _force_ you to, that was would be nice."

Her sudden wide use of a vocabulary didn't surprise Jack. Okay, maybe a little. Jack continued to walk towards her warily, hands raised, stopping when he invaded her personal space, almost pressing up against her.

"Sophie …" he said her name softly, leaning in to rest his forehead against hers. "It's me … It's Jack …"

Sophie exhaled shuddering, her rod being the only thing separating them, closing her eyes for a moment. Then they flew wide open for them to turn bright silver, her pupils turning into small pint-sized full moons in the centre of them. "Get out of the way!" she hissed and she forcefully turned them around in a spilt second, swinging her rod against a dark stallion. Her rod lit up on impact, becoming white, and then a black horse quite promptly _exploded_ into dust.

_What the –? _Sophie pointed her staff to side, a bolt of white flashing out of it and striking another coaly dust horse. Jack reacted in time to send a jagged spiky trail ice travelling through the ground and impaled three more of the black horses. Jack allowed himself to breathe for a moment. He hadn't seen those horses since the Fall of Pitch Black.

"Mares," Sophie grunted as she shot more white orbs out of her staff. Her hair whirled around her. She turned back to him –"Duck!" she barked –and Jack went to the floor, swinging her staff in an arch, a wave of moonlight taking out another group of the nightmare horses. "I made sure no one was following me! How the –" she stopped midsentence, her battle-wide irises going to Jack. "You wouldn't happen to be the Spirit of Winter, Jack Frost, by chance?"

"Um, err, yeah."

Her face fell. It was like she was disappointed or in disbelief. Perhaps both.

"You have to be kidding me," she groaned, rolling her eyes. She held her staff with two hands, positioning vertically straight, slamming it against the ground. _"Luna-Hemisphaerium!_"

The ground pulsed beneath Jack's feet. A light, greater than the previous ones Sophie shot out of her staff, came out of her in a dome, surrounding them and the whole cemetery. Jack failed to notice but _hordes_ of Mares –as Sophie called them –had begun to ambush from the ground and from the sky. They turned into black dust as soon as the dome hit them. The white dome protected from most of the Mares that charged at them. Jack was in awe. None of the Guardians could ever do magic like this. It was so familiar, so much like the divine force of the Man in the Moon.

His attention back on Sophie, even though she looked like a completely innocent cherub, there was a warriors' edge to her aura. The focused look on her face as she concentrated and kept her eyes shut wasn't any of the faces Sophie had ever made. She had … well, grown up quite well. It wasn't long until that Jack noticed that the young girl was straining herself. Her grip on the staff tightened and there was obvious pain on her face.

It was only when the army of the nightmarish horses were finally defeated that she let go. Sophie released her staff, the rod fading on the wind, and crumpled to her knees. Jack caught her in his arms, mid-fall. She was exhausted, panting and heaving, close to passing out. The white streaks in her hair were now more pronounced and there was an ethereal glow to her skin.

"Run, you fool …" she murmured quietly. "They'll be … more coming … after you … I think …"

"They'll be _what_? After who?" Jack said. More of those would mean more trouble, and when there were those horses, that meant Pitch Black. Sophie slipped into sleep, unable to answer any of the questions racing in Jack's head. Jack kept one hand on her back and the other under her knees and picked her up bridal-style, unsurprisingly light, with her head resting against Jack's shoulder.

Jack could smell lilies. He liked lilies–they were his little sister's favorite flowers. The smell came from being in close proximity with Sophie. _Why am I thinking of how she smells after what just happened? _He thought, angry with himself. He jumped up, finding his feet on the air quickly, and let the wind carried them both away from Burgess.

**. . . . . . . .**

The view of New York on top of the Empire State Building was amazing. Even more so when the sunrise just peeked out of horizon and shone on the city. Jack watched as it did, adding the light touch of snow to the sunrise. Winter came with him wherever he went. While he loved to eke out in small towns, he sometimes the ever-bustling atmosphere of some of the big cities, and in the city that never sleeps (like seriously _never_) it was perfect. New York was always so into holidays and spirits: Christmas, the Tooth Fairy, Easter, Jack Frost.

Jack sat on the edge of the ledge, watching the sunrise, meanwhile Sophie Bennett whom he hadn't seen in _years_ slept peacefully behind him. He still couldn't understand –well, partly; most of it was Sophie –what had just transpired. Sophie used magic to take out an army of Mares. Now that was powerful. When Jack glanced behind, he wasn't sure who he was perceiving Sophie as. A warrior? The wide-eyed girl he once knew? Or a grown woman? It was hard to say.

She was lying on her back on the ground, her leather jacket taken off and wrapped around her shoulders. Jack was worried if they were too far up the Empire State Building that it would bring Sophie a cold. It would kill Jack if anything had happened to her. She was the only piece of Jamie left. Jack remembered the cold glint in her eyes, aware that he existed but not quite believing.

Jack heard a small moan and then shuffling, followed by footsteps. Sophie had woken up, using a hand to keep the hair from her face, standing next to him on the Empire State. Her eyes were back to normal, green and cold.

"I've been to New York before, and saw the world that lurks behind its bustling and glamorous façade, though this is the most deceptive I've seen it look," she told Jack absent-mindedly. "It makes me think of poetry."

"What kind?" Jack inquired, waving his gaze over to her. Sophie stared out to the sunrise, her facial features unreadable and enigmatic.

"_I know your sweet, sweet city/ I know the demons and angels that flock/ and roost in your boughs like birds …" _Sophie recited word for word. "That's Ella Cloake, _This Bitter Language. _Though it was only three was featured in Cassandra Clare's City of Ashes. You should read her stuff. It's very addictive if you're into books."

"Nah. I never have the patience for books, Soph." It was true. Every attempt at reading a book, he would get bored quickly, lose interest and move onto something more exciting. They were very dull in his opinion. They were important. They shared stories, information, shared a bond that could only happened between the book and reader. Jack came to the realization that it wasn't because of him, it was because of books. "Here." Jack gestured next to him. "Sit."

"No, thank you," Sophie rejected the gesture. "Much obliged about taking me away from Burgess though and bringing me here. I appreciate it. I can go home from here."

"Really?" Jack rose a _really_ eyebrow. Sophie scowled at him. Where did the warm little girl go?

"Quite really," she assured. There was a ladylike, proper lilt to her voice. "Whereas my appearance and age fools one into thinking that I am a little, incompetent girl, I am capable of looking after myself. You saw for yourself back in the cemetery."

"Just because you can say big words and do a bunch of fancy tricks, doesn't mean you can." Jack retorted. Sophie stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jacket, sighing.

"And I should take this from a three-hundred-year-old Guardian whose powers relies on children and was invisible for most of his Immortal life? I very much doubt that opinion."

That comment struck low and Sophie was aware from how her expressions hardened. The Sophie he once knew was definitely gone and was replaced by _that_ thing. Anger balled up in his chest.

"Yeah, well, at least I was there for Jamie!" Jack shot back.

The thin line that kept Sophie's mouth shut hardened. "Excuse me, I discovered my brother died two days ago. Remembered as well."

"And you just remembered him then?" Jack shouted at her.

"I don't really remember at all. Only tiny glimpses. And I certainly don't remember _you_, Jack Frost. It is quite questionable that he even knew you existed in the first place. What was your relation to him?" she asked irately. "How do I know you didn't partake in his death?"

"Are you seriously kidding me?!" Jack exploded, standing up and snarled at Sophie. Sophie was taken aback before slinking back to her cold mask. "You think I had something to do with Jamie's death?! He was my best friend and my first believer! I would never do anything to hurt him! I rather fade away than ever hurt him!"

Sophie had the decency to show emotion then, her eyebrow drooping down, her eyes softening and her lips parting. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just … I never know with people, especially Immortals. I am aware of the fact that there are good and evil Immortals that provide for this world."

"You make it sound like we're untrustworthy."

"You are."

"Do you even believe in us?" In Jack's tone, there was the hint of hurt and concern.

Sophie paused. She faltered in answering. "I … believe in what I have to do to ensure that all's well. That's all. I really should be going now." She spun around, heading towards the door. Jack caught up with her as she opened the door. She gave Jack a questioning look from the corner of her eye socket but otherwise ignored him, taking the elevator down. Her arms were crossed and she stared as the floors were ticked down on the lift. The staff didn't notice that a young girl was just waltzing out the Empire State Building; in fact they did what people did to Jack for the last three hundred years: Act as though she didn't exist.

They walked side by side, neither one of them talking, strolling down the New York street. At dawn, one-half of Manhattan was awake, the residents filling up the streets, heading to cars, buildings, or the subway. Sophie and Jack waved their way through the crowd. Jack thought they would go a lot faster if they just flew.

"Hey," Jack piped up. "Where are we going?"

"Breakfast. There wouldn't happen to be a coffee shop or a McDonalds around here by chance?" Sophie asked, stopping at a traffic light.

"Um … er … let's go there!" Jack pointed to a random local coffee shop across the street from them, residing on the corner. Customers were already going inside. "They're selling blue muffins!"

"You want to go to a randomly chosen coffee store because they sell blue muffins of all things? I am beginning to understand why you're the childish one of the Guardians."

"Hey," Jack scoffed, offended. "You asked!"

"That I did. I'm already regretting my decision." The red frozen man went dark for the green walking man to appear on the traffic light and Sophie stepped out on the zebra-striped crossing, hands behind her back. There was a certain gait to how Sophie walked: As if bearing the weight of heavy responsibilities on her shoulders.

They entered the coffee store –Frosty's House; at that Jack try not to laugh –and it was covered in winter decorations. The interior consisted of several shades of white, the round tables that were set up had snow-flaked patterned tablecloths, there was snow patterned stencils on the walls, life-sized plastic snowmen set up around the shop, not to mention the huge Jack Frost tribute statue by the counter. Jack whistled, impressed.

"Shut up," Sophie hissed, going over to the counter.

"What?" Jack raised his shoulders. "I was only liking this store's appreciation of the winter season and me."

"Yes, well, I doubt if the blue muffins were your reasons for choosing this place." Jack and Sophie stood in line. "I really do hope you're not narcissistic. I loathe people like that."

"I have no idea what you're talking, dear Sophie," Jack said with an amused grin. "I am just a humble Guardian spirit. And I mean it. What does 'loathe' mean? Is it like a bread loaf?"

Sophie didn't reply. She examined the options on the menu above the counter sharply as though she was studying. After that, she pulled out a cute blue wallet that had several tiny anime rabbits printed on the cover. Jack's grin grew wider. Even if she didn't remember, she still liked rabbits. The wallet contained several cards –credit cards, students ids, a driver's licence –and different types of currency. She took out ten American dollars when they finally reached the counter.

"Hello," said the cheery brunette at the counter wearing a white apron that had FROSTY'S HOUSE embroidered across it. "How may I help you at this hour?"

"Hello, I would like a hot chocolate and –" She looked to Jack. "Any drinks?"

"Same as you."

"Two hot chocolates," Sophie amended. "And two of the blue muffins you were advertising at the window."

The brunette took their order on the machine. "That will be $8.15," she told them. Sophie handed her the money, telling her to keep the change. "You and your friend can take the table over there –table eight."

"Thank you." Sophie and Jack went over to the table. Jack sat across from Sophie. Her hands were folded on the table and she was patient. In the few minutes, they waited, Jack tapped his foot quickly on the ground, played with his staff, his eyes darted around the shop, and he made parts of the floor slippery.

"Stop that," Sophie said. "I've come to the conclusion that there are people in this shop who believe in you so stop bringing us attention."

"Awww," Jack whined. "Wait, there are believers?"

"The brunette at the counter saw you –and your staff. That was why she didn't look at me as though I was insane when I asked what type of drink you preferred," Sophie pointed out. "Also, your annoying ADHD-like tendencies brought a few glances from the others."

Jack couldn't believe it. There were people in this store that had to be adults or children grown out of their fairy tale stage. He smiled brightly everyone that passed and went on doing so until the two hot chocolates and blue muffins were brought to their table. Sophie drank her cup like a princess, eyes closed and pinkie finger extended. Jack drank it like any ordinary person would.

"Sophie?" Jack called. "Sophiiiieee?"

Sophie put down her cup gently. "Yes, Lord Frost?" she asked. "Is there something you wish to ask me?"

Jack's nose wrinkled in distaste. _Lord_ Frost? Where the Hell did that come from? "Please, don't call me Lord Frost. Just Jack will do."

Sophie considered it for a second. "Mr Jack."

"Just Jack."

"I fear I would be showing disrespect."

"Trust me, you're not being disrespectful."

"Jack," she said his name slowly. Jack nodded in approval. "Jack. Oh, dear, I am in so much trouble." She rubbed her temples. "Now, what were you going to say Lor – er, I mean, Jack?"

Pretty. She was really pretty. Jack caught himself. Wait, what? He straightened up and sat up properly. "Um, err, you – er –" _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? YOU'RE JACK FROST, NOT AN EIGHT YEAR OLD BOY FOR GODS' SAKE?! _"Back at the cemetery, that thing you did what was that? I mean, you don't see many people able to take on a whole army of Mares by themselves."

Sophie opened her mouth to answer but hesitated. She placed her hand to her mouth, her index finger pressing against her lips contemplatively.

"You can trust me, Soph. We were friends once." He assured her.

She narrowed her eyes in judgement of him. Then Sophie glanced around the coffee shop carefully like she looking for enemies. She took a grey stylus-like pen out of her pocket and drew something in the middle of the table. It was a strange mark: a line hooked at the end and two lines crossing it in the middle. A simmering circular wall appeared for a moment around them and faded away.

She took in a deep breath, gestured jack to come in closer and said to him, her voice barely a whisper, "I'm a Sorceress."

Jack pulled away from Sophie, confused, replying, "Sorry, what? I'm lost. A Sorceress? Like a witch?"

"Yes, a bit like that," she responded. Her eyes kept twitching nervously around the shop, avoiding Jack's face. She was completely and utterly serious. Was Jack supposed to believe her? It would make sense considering what happened a few hours ago. But still …

"A Sorceress? Are we talking about the same thing? You know people with actual magic. I think I would know if real witches and wizards existed. I'm over three-hundred years old."

"There's a perfectly good reason why we try to separate ourselves from the affairs of the Immortals. _We're busy_. That and, well, I suspect that being the youngest of the Guardians keeps you out of the need-to-know agenda. While Immortals roam the earth, keeping the world and sentient life in check, we take care most of the messes Dark immortals leave behind –include the creatures like the Mares and other monsters. And also provide scientific and plausible reasons why there are blizzards in summer and why an actual sled pulled by reindeers is suddenly in the air at Christmas."

She said it so quickly that Jack couldn't follow. "Wait … so … a bunch of wizards and witches are monster hunters and our janitors …"

"When you put like that …" Sophie huffed, "yes. We clean up _your_ messes. But we rather do it in secret and quietly. The Guardians and other Immortals tolerate us however we're not on friendly terms."

"Really? You and Jamie went on fine with the other Guardians?"

Sophie was alarmed by this. "I've met the other Guardians? What next?" she aimed this question towards the sky where the shadow of the moon resided in the early morning. "I'm going to be a fairy of your ethereal being or you're going to manipulate me to do your dirty work?"

"Are you … talking to the … Man in the Moon?" Jack questioned cautiously.

"Don't ask," was all the reason she offered. "Anyway, like our names suggests, we have magic though there aren't quite a lot of us in numbers."

"You guys are an endangered species."

Sophie stared at him blankly for a minute. "We're not animals, Lord Frost. We're human beings and if you're weren't a Guardian, I would not hesitate to punch you."

"Wait … you wouldn't hesitate to punch me?"

"I've felt the urge to do so several times in the last few hours. I've been told I have a mean right hook."

"Gee, you're friendly." Jack sarcastically commented. Sophie did not change in facial expression. An awkward silence ensued. Sophie fixed her jacket and scarf. Jack sat there, unsure of what to do. He wasn't sure what the social protocol was for this. "Um, so are things with your dad?"

Sophie's hands at her scarf froze. Emotions –sadness, rage, defeat? –flashed though her green eyes. At the mention of her father, Sophie scowled. "My father and I … are on civilized enough terms."

"Then what about magic?" Jack probed quickly. "How on earth did you even learn how to use it? No human is supposed to –"

"Thank you for all your help, Lord Frost," Sophie cut off the spirit of winter, getting up and raced in a walking manner to the door. Jack took one last sip of his hot chocolate and stuffed the two uneaten blue muffins in the pocket of his hoodie. Sophie escaped out the busy street, her short stature helping her to get lost in the crowd. When Jack got out of the coffee shop and hopped on the high street lamps, it took a while for him to find a streak of blonde and white.

Jack flew towards the little girl and landed on the ground softly, his hand reaching out to grab her shoulder. "Hey, wai –" His hand passed right through her. Jack flew ahead of the girl to grab a clear look of her and saw that she was not Sophie. She was just a pale-skinned Asian girl who just happened to have dyed blonde hair and a leather jacket, chewing on a piece of gum, unable to see him or sense his presence.

Jack allowed the girl to walk on, swearing under his breath. Sophie had gotten away from him. Easily, as well. That dealt a blow to his pride. She had changed drastically, her warm demeanor turning into a mask which was icier than Jack Frost's own chill. She had almost freaked out at the mention of her father.

Jamie had grown apart from his sister with no word of her and she magically (maybe literally) before his grave with white roses. It was for Jamie's sake that Jack had to find Sophie again.

**. . . . . **

**Hi! This is ArkytiorOswinSong and this is my new fanfic: Moonlight and Snowfall. We have an icy&older!Sophie (and yes, there is a reason for that) and the same old Jack Frost. Sorry, if he seemed out of character but he was mostly confused, lost and shocked for most of this chapter. I may have some grammatical errors in this fanfiction but it is only due to my lack of a beta for this story. **

**Don't worry. Things will become clearer and hopefully awesome-er as we go on. We will have crossovers, seeing as how mortals lived and can do magic we will have others coming on this fic. For now here's a clue …**

"_Do you want to build a snowman?"_

**This Fanfiction does not have a Beta and so if anyone wants to step up to the roll, please PM me. **

**Don't forget to leave reviews. Reviews=more updates. **


End file.
